


Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Cheating, Control Issues, Depression, Emotion Manipulation, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Poor baby Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Steo, Stiles doesn't really know what he's getting into, Unhealthy Relationships, allisons alive, dub-con, sciles romance, self hatred, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles really wants- needs is to be wanted.</p><p>And all Theo wants is the pretty new object that's he's found to play with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, it's gonna be forever

_"Ya know," Theo says, looking up and staring at Stiles intently. "I think we make a good team."_

_Stiles smiles, still running on the adrenaline of their latest shannagin. "We do."_

_Theo smiles too. ".. Maybe we'd be good together. You and me."_

_Stiles smiles fades. "I'm with Scott." He says instantly, not really even thinking about it. Theo always says things like that, it's not exactly a surprise anymore._

_Theo looks at him with disappointed eyes. "I know. I really don't understand why, though. He doesn't get you like I do."_

_Stiles shrugs. "You know I love him, man."_

_"Yeah. That's what you keep saying." He says back. "But if that ever changes, you're always welcome to come be with me."_

_***_

Stiles lets another sob pass his lips.

His chest hurts. His eyes sting. He tries desperately to wipe away his falling years as he drives through the stormy night.

The weather seems to match his current state of being. He's not really sure where he's going. He just had to leave. 

He'd always thought the best of Scott. Scott was always that person that without trying was just a great person, while Stiles had to try so much harder.

He was wrong.

No, because when Stiles walked into their apartment, clothes were scattered across the floor. And they weren't just Scotts.

Then when he stormed into the bedroom, Scott most definetly was not alone. Isaac was there too, and they were a tangled mess of naked limbs.

He left. He didn't bother listening to Scotts apologies or explanations, he'd just grabbed his keys and walked out.

Stiles lets out another sob. 

He should've known. He's not good enough to be with Scott, with anyone.

Ya know in romance movies, when the two hopeless lovers finally overcome the obstacle of their actual relationships and just fuck with passion and love and then get together?

Well that's what this feels like. Except Stiles is the useless boyfriend who everyone knew didn't get a happy ending. 

He should've known. He's always the useless one.

His phone is ringing, he can feel it vibrating in his pocket. It's probably Scott, ready to apologize and make it all okay again.

Stiles takes his phone and agressivly throws it into the passenger seat. 

He feels so stupid and worthless and awful. Scott did that. His Scott.

Stiles knows where he's going now. Somewhere where he's not only not worthless, but he's actually an object of affection.

Stiles pulls his car into the familiar driveway and walks to the porch of the huge mansion.

He rings the bell, and a second later, the door opens.

"Stiles." Says the familiar voice, all cocky. He knows, Stiles reckons. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Theo." He says, shivering from the cold rain pouring on him. "That invitation still open?"

Theo smirks and opens the door wide.

***

_At first, Stiles hated Theo._

_He just came along with his pack and helped Stiles pack. It seemed too good to be true, so Stiles didn't trust them._

_Also, he'd thought that Theo was trying to hit on Scott, and maybe Stiles was a little jealous._

_But, with time, he realized that Theo was okay. He was defiantly creepy and stalkerish, but not harmful._

_Stiles actually started spending a lot of time with him._

_They'd go on stakeouts at first. Then, when they realized that they were a lot alike, they started to just hang out for fun._

_Then the pranks and breakins happened._

_They'd become full out partners in crime at that point, and Stiles was really happy because Scott never did things with him anymore and now he had someone else to pay attention to._

_Of course, there was still that thing about Theo that Stiles was afraid of. It's just that way he talked and acted, like he was always covering something up._

_Scott said he was just being paranoid. And maybe Stiles started to believe him. He and Theo were still good friends._

_Until.. Theo made a move on him._

_"Hey." Theo had said when they were sitting in Stiles car, waiting to see a new pack emerge from where they tracked them._

_"Yeah?" Stiles asked, looking over._

_"Do you think we could ever be more?" He asked casually._

_Stiles tilted his head. "What'd you mean? More then friends?"_

_Theo nodded. Stiles eyes widened. ".. No. Dude," He says. "I'm with Scott. You know that."_

_Theo lets out a chuckle, making Stiles angry and confused. "What?" He asks, annoyed._

_"Nothing." He says smiling. "I just think we both know that relationship isn't really working for you."_

_Stiles squints his eyes. "Dude, what the hell?"_

_Theo's smile falls. "Oh, come on. When's the last time you two even fucked?"_

_Stiles scoffs. "Ew." He says, crossing his arms and looking back out the windshield. "We're not talking about my sex life."_

_"That long, huh?" Theo says. Stiles makes a face._

_"We're fine." Stiles says defensively._

_"You know I can tell when you're lying right?" Theo asks, tilting his head._

_Stiles sighs. "You're the worst, do you know that?"_

_"I've been told." Theo says back, smirking._

_They sit in silence for a few minutes. The pack has yet to do anything and it's been almost two hours of sitting in the car and waiting._

_"Ya know," Theo says out of nowhere, making Stiles turn to him, "if you were mine, I'd never let you out with a strange man on a Friday night."_

_Stiles chokes out a laugh. "You're not that strange, get over yourself."_

_"Not exactly the point I was trying to make." Theo says, grinning._

_"What are you even trying to say, man?" Stiles asks, looking over. "That I'm not really with Scott?"_

_"No. I think that you both live together and you hold hands. But I wouldn't exactly call that a real relationship." Theo explains._

_Stiles shakes his head. "What, you can do better?"_

_"I can do so much better." Theo says, staring at Stiles intently._

_Stiles shifts at the uncomfortable gaze._

_Suddenly, Theo's lips crash against his. Stiles is quick though, to push him off._

_"Theo, no!" He yells indignantly._

_"Oh, come on-" Theo says, leaning in for another kiss._

_"Knock it off!" Stiles pushes him away again, and then crosses his arms over his chest, annoyed._

_"Fine." Theo says, just as irritated, sounding like a little kid that got a toy taken away or something._

_They sit in the car for the rest of the night in tense silence._

_***_

"So what happened?" Theo finally asks, as he hands Stiles a hot mug of tea.

Stiles lets out a breath. He's sitting at the kitchen counter, a warm blanket wrapped around him. 

".. He was sleeping with Isaac." Stiles says, voice soft.

Theo rests a comforting hand on the other boys shoulder. "I'm sorry Stiles. That's.. God, he's a fucking idiot."

Stiles shakes his head. "It's okay, Theo-"

"No it's not." Theo says, taking a seat next to Stiles at the counter. "He didn't deserve you to begin with. He's so fucking stupid."

Stiles shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. 

"I'm glad you came here." Theo says, rubbing his back.

Stiles swallows his drink. "It'll just be for a little while. Until I move out of our apartment."

"It doesn't have to be." Theo says. Stiles looks up. "Stay. You might as well."

Stiles looks down. Of course he'd considered the possibility of being with Theo. Theo had made it very clear that he wanted to be with Stiles.

He just doesn't like Theo in that way.

Of course he's attractive. And nice, even if in a strange way. But he's not really Stiles type. Scott was always his type, and he couldn't imagine anyone else as perfect as Scott.

"I dunno." Stiles says, looking down. "I don't think I can."

"Of course you can, Stiles. What's stopping you?" Theo asks softly, taking the humans hands in his.

Stiles looks up. ".. It's not exactly like I can help pay rent for this place, did you see the shitty apartment I live in?"

Theo lets out a laugh. "You don't have to pay for anything. I'll take care of you."

Stiles shifts and pulls his hands away from Theo's. "I don't want you to do that. I just wanna be like- independent, I guess."

Theo sighs. "Come on, Stiles." He says, with a slightly annoyed tone. "Just stay with me. We can finally just be together."

"Woah, okay, dude, I really don't wanna be in a relationship." Stiles exclaims, standing up.

"Why not?" Theo says back, standing as well.

"Oh, I don't know, the only boyfriend Ive ever had just cheated on me?" Stiles says. "Doesn't exactly make me want to let you get in my pants, Theo."

Theo scoffs. "Do you really think that little of me? I don't just want to get in your pants. I want to be with you."

Stiles sighs. Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't this just be a normal situation? 

"We're friends." Stiles says. "That's all."

"Come on." Theo says, tone softer now, as he's reaching his hand out to hold Stiles hands. "We're more than that. We've always been more than that."

Stiles lets out a breath, as Theo continues. "Scott doesn't want you anymore. He never did."

This makes Stiles look down. Maybe he didn't. Maybe..

"But I do." Theo says. "I want you so bad. I can make you so much happier than you are, cause we both know that you and Scott weren't happy."

Stiles sniffs. He feels like he might start crying again, but desperately doesn't want to.

"You mean so much to me, Stiles. I don't even know what I'd do without you, you're perfect." Theo says. 

And with that, he cups Stiles face and leans in for a gentle kiss. 

Stiles complies.

Stiles should've probably realized that Theo was taking advantage of him at the time, but he was hurt and broken and really needed someone to tell him he was perfect.

***

_After a few weeks of working side by side with Theo's pack, it became natural to see one or more of his pack over Stiles and Scotts apartment on a regular basis._

_Usually Theo and Hayden, but sometimes Corey and Tracey as well._

_Mostly Theo._

_And whenever Theo and Stiles were alone together, Scott would get jealous._

_At first, Stiles loved it. It was cute and proved that Scott actually did notice Stiles. And it led to some really passionate sex._

_But then, it started tearing their relationship apart._

_Stiles remembers, in extremely vivid detail, when they got into their first bad fight._

_Theo was over. He and Stiles had started the evening off by planning, then got bored and just started watching movies._

_When Scott walked in, Stiles could tell he wasn't in a good mood. But neither was Stiles because this was the third night in a row that Scott went to Isaac's house._

_Scott glanced at the two other boys spread across the couch, but Stiles pretended to not notice him._

_"Hey." Scott says, trying to be polite._

_Theo smiles at him, and Stiles just vaguely nods in agknowlagment._

_"Stiles, can we talk?" Scott asks. An obvious queue for Theo to leave._

_Stiles finally looks up at him. "Not right now, man."_

_Scott huffs, but doesn't press on as he goes into the other room, out of sight._

_Stiles grits his teeth. Theo looks over to him. "Everything okay?" He asks quietly._

_Stiles sighs. "Not really. Mind postponing the rest of this movie?"_

_Theo looks annoyed. "Yeah, okay." He says anyways._

_Stiles walks him to the door, then walks into the kitchen where he sees Scott sitting at the table._

_"Hey." Stiles says, sitting in the seat across from him._

_"Did Theo go home?" Scott asks._

_Stiles nods. ".. Okay." Scott says. "We really need to talk."_

_"About what?" Stiles asks, slightly annoyed tone coming over his voice unintentionally._

__

_Scott sighs. ".. About Theo."_

__

_Stiles rolls his eyes. This has been the fight for weeks, and it's getting really annoying._

_"Ya know what we should talk about?" Stiles asks. "Literally anything but that. Since with that there's nothing to even talk about."_

_"He's over all the time. You see him more then you see me-"_

_"And who's fault is that? You're the one who's over Isaac's house ten times a week." Stiles says, angrily. "Am I just supposed to stay alone until you get back?"_

_"No." Scotts says. He doesn't seem like he wants a fight, but Stiles doesn't really care. "No.. I just don't like Theo, alright?"_

_Stiles eyes widen. "Oh. Oh, yeah, alright. I'll just stop talking to him then, cause that's what you did when I said I didn't trust him three months ago, right?"_

_"You act different when you're with him." Scott admits, shaking his head. "He brings out a bad side of you."_

_Stiles rolls his eyes. "He does not. At least he actually hangs out with me, cause you never have any fucking time to anymore."_

_Scott huffs and looks down. ".. You know that I'm busy-"_

_"Yeah that's what you keep saying." Stiles says, looking away. "But sorry, I'm having trouble believing you."_

_Scott looks back up at his boyfriend. "Please, just stop seeing Theo as much."_

_Stiles scoffs. "Fine. Stop seeing Isaac."_

_"You know I can't, he's pack." Scott explains._

_"I don't see you going over Lydias house a million times a day." Stiles says back, pissed off._

_"Isaac's my friend-"_

_"And Theo's mine. Why the fuck do I have to give up stuff all the time?!" Stiles yells. "Why can't you just leave it be, I'm not doing anything with him."_

_"How do I know that?" Scott asks._

_Stiles narrows his eyes. "How do you- cause we trust eachother, Scott! You know me, how can you possibly think I'm screwing with Theo?!"_

_Scott shakes his head. ".. I trust you. I don't trust Theo, though. He's changing you."_

_"How?" Stiles asks, the irritation clear in his voice. "How am I changed, Scott?"_

_"You're.." Scott starts, not knowing the right words to use. "You're more agressive. And less.. You. You're acting like the way Theo's betas act."_

_Stiles squints his eyes. Theo's betas that are fucking insane?_

_Stiles stands up in a huff. "Well, sorry Scott, not everyone's as fucking flawless as you."_

_With that, Stiles walks out of the kitchen and right out the front door, making sure to slam it behind him._

_He lets out an angry sigh, and picks up his phone. He dials a familiar number._

_"Hey, Stiles, what's up?" Theo says as he picks up the phone._

_"We should go out for drinks. Right now." Stiles says back. "You in?"_

_".. Always."_

***

Stiles eyes droop, as he lays pressed up against Theo's sweaty chest. Theo holds his bony hand in his, lightly playing with it.

"You're fucking perfect." Theo says softly into his ear, then gives it a quick kiss.

Stiles grins. "You're not too bad yourself." 

Theo wraps his arm around Stiles back, and holds him close to him, almost possessively.

As Stiles drifts off to sleep, Theo still talks. "I'm so glad that you're here." He says. "You're better off with me, babe."

Stiles is too tired to explain that he's not gonna actually stay here, and this isn't a relationship, but he will.

Eventually.

But right now, Stiles is wrapped in silk blankets, and being praised. It can't definetly wait until morning.

***SCOTT

"- Stiles." Scott says, pulling away from Isaac. Shit, he hadnt even heard him come in. 

And the look on Stiles face makes Scotts heart crumble.

Before Scott can even get up, Stiles walks out of the room. Scott can smell the sadness, it's horrible, it smells like rotting food and garbage.

"Stiles wait!" Scott calls out, grabbing his boxers off the floor and pulling them on.

He tumbled down the hallway, into the living room just in time to see Stiles gathering his keys out of the bowl.

"Stiles.." Scott says softly, "just slow down. Please, I can explain-"

Stiles ignores him and walks out the apartment door, then slams it behind him, leaving the scent of anger and disgust.

Scott stares at the door. Oh, God, he fucked up.

"Hey." Isaac says, making Scott turn around. ".. He's really mad, huh?"

Scott lets out a breath, and looks down. "Yeah. He is."

Isaac's reaches his hand behind his head and scratches his neck. ".. Should you go get him? Win him back?"

Scott shakes his head. "No. He needs to cool off. Well just a- talk when he gets back, I guess."

Isaac nods. "So.. What about.. Us?"

Scott looks up again. "Oh.. I- uh.. I'm not sure. I really... Don't know what to do right now."

"Well.." Isaac starts, playing with his hands, "do you like him? Or me?"

Scott shrugs. "I- I dunno. I like you, but Stiles.. He's my boyfriend."

Isaac nods. "Okay. I'm gonna- go."

"Alright." Scott says, awkwardly. "I think you should."

Isaac gathers his things, gets changed, and leaves, leaving Scott all alone, full of dread.  
He waits for Stiles to get home, giving him many calls, desperately wanting to apologize.

***

In the morning, Stiles is alone.

At first he thinks he's just back in bed with Scott, forgetting all the events of the night before.

Then he realizes that last night he slept with Theo.

Theo.

Ah, crap.

Stiles sighs and sits up. He sees that it's ten in the morning when he looks at the digital clock on the bedside table.

As Stiles stands up, his bones feel achy, and his ass hurts. Upon further expection he sees he has bruises lining his waist.

But non the less, he stands up and pulls on his clothes that were scattered across the floor.

It might not be too late to sneak out of this, because maybe Theo went.. Somewhere?

No. It's too late to sneak out, he might as well face the music.

He limps out of the giant master bedroom and through the endless halls, then down a flight of stairs.

He hears sizzling from the kitchen, so he walks in and is grateful to not see any of Theo's betas and just Theo standing by the stove.

Theo turns around and smiles when he sees Stiles. 

"Hey." He says in a gruff, still sleep filled voice. "Sleep good?"

Stiles nods and sits down at the island. "Yeah. You?"

"Good. Much better than usual, actually." He says, turning back to whatever he was cooking. "Maybe cause you were there."

Stiles grins. "Glad I could help."

Theo chuckles. Then silence. It's kind of awkward, but bareably so.

"Hope you're hungry." Theo says later, sliding Stiles a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast.

Stiles eyes widen. ".. Yeah. Thanks." He says, taking a fork and digging in. Stiles was always the one to cook for Scott. This was a nice change.

Theo sits across from him, eating his own plate, and silently observing Stiles.

"I was thinking that we should go and get your stuff today." Theo says, chewing bacon. 

Stiles looks up, food dangling from his mouth. ".. Oh. Well, I dunno, I should probably talk to Scott about everything, ya know?"

Suddenly, Stiles reaches for his phone in his back pocket, wanting to see if Scott had continued to text him.

Twenty missed texts and seven missed calls. Stiles sighs.

"Yeah, I get that." Theo says, taking a sip of a water bottle. "But what's there to talk about? You are leaving him, right?"

Stiles eyes widen. Well... He actually hadn't thought about it. 

"I need to talk to him, first." Stiles says simply.

Theo narrows his eyes. Stiles furrows his brows. "What?" He asks.

"You're not seriously thinking about going back to him, are you? I mean, I know youre desperate for love, but this is really just sad."

Stiles is taken a back by the harsh statement. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Theo rolls his eyes. "Don't get so defensive. We both know that you never loved Scott, you loved the attention he gave you. Now he's giving his attention to someone else."

Stiles squints his eyes. "What're you trying to do here? Cause you're being an asshole right now."

"I'm trying to protect you." Theo says, voice suddenly soft. "I know that if you talk to him you're gonna go back to him, and I can't have that."

"Cause you want me to yourself?" Stiles says, irritated. Theo's being a dick, and Stiles is about two seconds from leaving.

Theo sighs lightly. "No, Stiles. Because I care about you, and I don't want you to waste your time on someone who doesn't deserve you."

Stiles looks down. ".. I love him, though. Still. Even after this, I love him. Do you know how fucked up that is?"

Theo's features turn softer, and his tone is comforting, making Stiles confused about everything. "It's okay, Stiles. You just need a little love. And Scott can't give that to you."

After a beat he adds, "I can."

Again, Stiles should've seen the manipulation. He really, really should've.

But he's a sucker for love.

".. Yeah." Stiles says after a long while, scratching his neck. "Maybe I shouldn't talk to him. Or at least so soon..."

Theo nods in approved by and smiles. "Okay. I'll get your stuff later, alright?"

Stiles nods and shovels a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

***SCOTT

Scott is abruptly awoken by tapping on the front door.

He shoots up from the couch in a startle, making his phone drop from his chest and onto the floor.

Scott grabs it up again and checks if Stiles texted him back at all. No luck.

The tapping on the door gets louder, so Scott tries to fix his hair a bit while he walks towards it. He reaches to the door and twists the handle.

When he opens it, Theo is standing there.

Scott squints his eyes. "Oh.. Hey, Theo. What're you doing here?"

Theo walks in, arms behind his back. He looks smug, which is confusing. Scott closes the door behind him though.

"I'm here to pack up Stiles things." He says casually.

Scotts eyes widen. "He- what? He's with you?"

Theo nods. "And just so you know, I think what you did to him is really wrong. He deserves better."

Scott looks down. "I know, but I really need to talk to him, just- just I don't know..."

"He doesn't wanna talk to you." Theo says coldly. Scotts never seen him be so harsh. Theo begins to walk into the bedroom, so Scott follows.

"Theo, wait." Scott says, as Theo opens up Stiles drawer in the dresser. "I-I just need to talk to him, is he at your house?"

Theo turns abruptly, raising his eyebrows. "And what exactly do you want to say to him? Cause I think you've done enough."

Scotts heart breaks just a little bit more. ".. Is he okay?"

Theo shrugs. "I don't know, Scott. His boyfriend just cheated on him. What do you think?" He asks, snark to his tone. But still.. There's that smugness. Hm.

Scott takes a whiff of the air surrounding Theo. He knows that smell.. 

Oh, shit.

"You.. two slept together?" Scott says, unintentional disgust filling his voice.

Theo smirks, as he rummages through the drawer. "Yeah." He says, grabbing a hand full of shirts and stuffing them into a bag that Scott didn't notice he had.

Scott makes a face. ".. I- seriously?"

"Why so suprised?" Theo asks. Scott narrows his eyes. Maybe Stiles was right, four months ago. Theo's bad news.

"You don't really think he'll stay with you, do you?" Scott asks, rudely.

Theo smiles. "What? He's coming back to you? The knock off alpha with the shitty life or me?"

Scott narrows his eyes, but Theo continues. "I can give him anything he ever wanted with a snap of my fingers-"

"That's not all he cares about!" Scott yells, angry. Not at Stiles, at Theo, because he knows that Stiles doesn't like him like that. He knows that. "And maybe he won't be with me, that's okay. But he's not gonna be with you either."

This seems to piss Theo off. He drops his bag and slams Scott to the wall.

Scott is taken aback. Theo's never been so agressive before, it's weird. And all of a sudden, Scott knows that he can't let Stiles stay with this pshyco.

Theo leans in and says, "He's mine. Understand? He's mine now."

Scott makes a face of disgust, and pushes the other alpha off of him. "He's not a pet, Theo. He doesn't belong to anyone."

Theo smirks. He has a crazy look in his eyes. Scott continues regardless.

"He's not just a thing that you can own, alright?" He says, angrily. "And I know that he'll never want you."

Theo lets out a laugh, a strange calm expression filling his face oppose to the crazy one he had on seconds before. "Why don't you tell him that, cause he really seemed to want me while I was fucking his brains out last-"

Scott cuts Theo off by slamming him to the ground and growling.

Scott was never one to be jealous or possessive, but this is bullshit. Stiles was _his_. And he let it slip away.

Theo laughs at the violent gesture and pushes Scott off in one swift motion, stands up, then brushes himself off.

"Man, you've got more balls than I thought, Scotty." Theo says, demeaningly, as he continues to stuff clothes into his bag. 

Scott stands up. "He'll never stay with you. Trust me."

"Think what you want, it doesn't matter." Theo says, closing the drawer and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "I don't need you anymore."

Scott narrows his eyes, confused. Theo doesn't go further, though. 

Instead he smirks, says, "See you around." And walks out the door.

Which leaves Scott confused and hurt and seething. But, right when he can hear Theo pull away, his phone rings. When he looks at the screen, it reads

Stiles.

***

_Theo was a good friend. In small amounts._

_Cause, ya see, he's kind of a possessive douche if you hang around him too long in Stiles opinion._

_The occasional hang out was fine. But spending more than three days with the guy is basically torture._

_But after that big argument with Scott? Stiles had to hang out with him just to make a point._

_Which became somewhat of a problem._

_Theo's clingy. And not in the cute, endearing way. In the hell text you ten times if you don't respond within two minutes._

_And he seems to think that Stiles and Scotts relationship is slowly crumbling and maybe, just maybe, if he can seduce Stiles they'll break it off._

_Which was beyond irritating._

_But Stiles was fucking driven to make Scott regret the whole entire argument he'd started._

_In the end, it really didn't work cause then Scott just spent more time with Isaac, which made Stiles seeth._

_He'd never seen Isaac as a threat before, but suddenly he'd do anything to get Scott as far away from the beta as possible._

_That's not the point, though, the point is, Theo's fucking clingy and annoying, so spending so much time with him was a challenge._

***

"Stiles, I'm so glad you called!" Scott says urgently as soon as he answers the phone.

Stiles sighs, sitting crossed legged on Theo's bed. He'd decided after all to talk to Scott, cause he just needed to hear his side of the story.

"Hi, Scott." He says back, emotionless. 

"I'm so sorry, Stiles. I never meant to, and I know that that's such a stupid thing to say, but I swear to god I never meant to hurt you-"

"Calm down, man." Stiles says, knowing very well how Scott can flustered. "I- I don't need to hear all the apologies and shit."

"O- okay," Scott says back. "I'm sorry- shit, no, okay.. Oh my god."

Stiles plays with the hem of the shirt Theo lent him. "Did- did Theo stop by yet?"

Scott lets out a breath. "Yeah. Yeah, he just left. Are you- are you moving with him?"

"I dunno." Stiles says, which was completely true. He had no idea what to do next. 

"Stiles.. I think that's a bad idea." Scott says, voice small.

It probably was. "I don't know what else to do Scotty." Stiles says, voice cracking. He kind of feels like crying right now.

Scott must be able to tell, because his voice is very comforting as he says, "Stiles, please, just come back. We don't have to get back together or anything, I just don't think you should stay with Theo."

Stiles sniffles. "... Why did you do it?" 

Scott takes a long time to answer. The seconds that pass feel like hours until Scott finally answers, "I don't know."

Stiles shakes his head as Scott continues, "he was just over, and we had just been fighting, and- and Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry, Stiles."

There are tears running down his cheeks. "..am I not good enough?" He asks, voice shaky. 

"No, no, Stiles-"

"Are you with Isaac now?" Stiles interrupts, voice full of hatred.

Scott takes a good five seconds to answer but it feels like thirty. ".. I don't know."

Stiles shakes his head. "Bye, Scott."

With that, he hangs up his phone. He lets himself cry for a few more minutes, just staring at the phone in his hand. 

Then, he throws it at the wall as hard as he can, making it shatter.

Fuck Scott. And fuck Isaac. And fuck himself too, because he's so fucking worthless that he can't even keep anyone satisfied.

Stiles curls into himself, in too much pain about his broken heart to care about his broken phone.

He feels useless. And stupid. And ugly, and worthless and not good enough. 

He'll never be good enough.


	2. Or it's gonna go down in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG
> 
> ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR?!!
> 
> Ok so i had a half a chapter in my drafts, so I figured I'd post it? 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue this? It died a long time ago but I'd be happy to revive it if anyone has any suggestions
> 
> (Please exuse the crappy writing, this was before I knew how to write)

SCOTT

"I fucked up." Scott says to Lydia, voice broken and defeated.

The banshee sitting across from him purses her lips. "You did." She says. "Is he okay? Is he staying with his dad?"

Scott sighs. "That's the worst part... He's with Theo."

".. Well that makes sense."

"What?!" Scott gasps, suprised. 

Lydia shrugs. "I mean, Theo's made it painfully clear that he adores Stiles. And obviously stiles liked him back."

Scotts mouth hangs open.

No. No.. That's not true. He refuses to believe any of that is even remotely true.

".. I don't trust Theo." Scott says after a little bit.

Lydia lets out a condescending laugh. "Of course you don't, why would you? He's fucking your boyfriend."

Scott cringes. "Ew, I don't want to imagine that, Lydia."

"And I'm sure Stiles didn't want to imagine you and Isaac doing it either." Lydia says back. "But, well.."

Scott looks down and sighs.

***

".. It's okay." Theo says soothingly, rubbing gentle circles into Stiles back.

They lay together in bed, chest to chest, with Theo's strong arms wrapped tight around Stiles' body.

He burrows his head deeper into Theo's chest.

"It's over now. After you forget about Scott, I promise, you'll never feel like this again." Theo promises, kissing Stiles forehead.

Stiles sighs, and sits up, out of Theo's warm arms.

Theo seems to think that Stiles is staying. Which is the complete opposite of what's happening.

His current plan involves either staying with his dad until he gets his own place or literally fighting for his and Scotts apartment. Scott is the one who cheated right? So stiles gets the apartment?

Stiles leans his back against the bedframe and pulls his knees up to his chest.

"Theo, you know I can't stay, right?" Stiles says gently.

Theo sits right next to him, one knee up and the other splayed across the bed. 

"I know that's what you keep saying." Theo responds, looking to the other boy. "I still don't understand why."

"Cause we're not dating." Stiles says, a little too harshly.

Theo huffs. "Why not?" He almost whines, sounding like a spoiled little kid who just got told he can't have a toy. "Do you know how happy I could make you?"

Stiles wants to tell him that he doesn't want to be happy with him, he wants Scott, but refrains.

Instead he says, "Theo, I just don't wanna date anyone."

Theo rests his head on Stiles shoulder. "I know that you think that now, but eventually you'll see that you want to date me."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

Theo smiles and laces their fingers together. "Just think about it, okay? Stay for a couple more days and just think this all over."

Stiles huffs. "Fine." He says, finally giving into the pressure. "But just for a few days."

Theo smiles big, like he's won. But Stiles doesn't even know what the game is.

***

_Before Theo came along and fucked up their relationship, Stiles and Scott were happy._

_They started dating after graduation, then moved in together because their colleges were close._

_It was perfect. At least in Stiles' eyes._

_He had everything. Scott, a job, he was attending a good school, the pack finally had some peace._

_Then Theo did come along._

_Stiles remembers the first time they met. It was raining, a random night during their first college spring break._

_There was a rogue alpha killing people, and he just so happened to try and kill Scott._

_Theo came along, with his pack, and protected everyone._

_Stiles hated him. He was a sudden new threat to the perfection in his life._

***


End file.
